


Want vs. Need

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Quiet, Schmoop, post-s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what Isaac needs and what he wants overlap.  Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want vs. Need

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my Advent Calendar over at LJ for Twilightthief who asked for Scott/Isaac. I did what I could!

Isaac keeps Scott filled in on things that are happening with the pack. He shares them in hushed tones in the dark of Scott's room, with his nose pressed into the side of Scott's neck because Scott lets him and doesn't care about _hierarchy_ or whatever.

In return Scott runs his hand up and down Isaac's back reassuringly and tightens his grip on him when he can tell that Isaac's anxiety starts to rise. Isaac keeps fighting the feeling that he's betraying Derek but if he doesn't talk about his fears and worries about the Alpha pack and his safety and Erica and Boyd he'd fall apart.

Scott's just _there_ for him. He doesn't judge. Doesn't say anything bad about Derek even though Isaac _knows_ he's biting his tongue the whole time. He lets Isaac crawl into his bed and nudge in tight to his side without complaining about having no room or that Isaac overheats him in the dead of summer. He drops everything when Isaac calls and needs to talk, even if that thing is Stiles, and Isaac does feel badly about that because he doesn't want to come between the best friends but part of him is thrilled that someone is putting him first.

That someone _cares_.

He knows Derek does, he _does_. But Derek's got things to worry about that are bigger than Isaac, even though they involve him. He completes his task and listens to his Alpha and dutifully falls in line because it feels _right_.

But it's not necessarily what he _wants_.

When Scott curls into his body instead of away or doesn't hesitate to expose more of his throat when Isaac seeks a familiar smell or doesn't say a damn word when Isaac tentatively kisses the back of his neck before they fall asleep-- _that's_ what he wants.


End file.
